How to save a life
by cindy89
Summary: A vampires love story inspired by twilight but not a direct translation girl meets vampire falls in love and starts meeting road blocks and defeating them with her love by her side my friend read what i have so far and she
1. A strange new place

Hi I'm the author I will try and update as much and fast as I can this story is inspired by twilight its not a literal translation ya'all so don't expect another version of twilight I may or may not try and work Edward and Bella in as a friend to the Fortescue's but I'm not sure I'm a (review whore) my continued updates may depend but don't go out of your way thanks please let me know what you think.

The name fortescue is French and is pronounced fore-tes-cue it is a real French name as is De'Chantal which is pronounced Day-shaun'tel. Also for the first names corralline is pronounced core-a-lean. Ileana is pronounced il-ee-ana. Amadio is pronounced a-mod-eo .I wanted to keep this story as technically correct as possible all of the French in here is exact translation so if anyone knows French and something is right please let me know and I wil correct as soon as possible

How to Save A Life

Chapter One :Coralline

Imagine being lost in a sea of faces drowning in the endless waves of human emotions and frustrations and knowing exactly what everyone is thinking but not being able to do anything about all the things that are going wrong in their life even if in their heads their screaming out in pain and you are the one person in the world who knows exactly what's going on and a couple of words from you could change there life. My name is Coralline De'Chantal I was born in France and when I was 6 years old my family took a ship to America and everyone in my family died on the way across I was put into a foster home when I arrived and have been bouncing around the system since then I'm 17 now and my current "mom" just happened to be in my room looking under my bed and saw my sketch book and sent me to NYIA (New York institute of the Arts) . What she didn't know was that is actually my second gift, ever since I can remember since before the move from France I have been able to hear the thoughts of other people 'your just sensitive' I remember my mother whispering to me when I was little. Over the years I wouldn't say that I have learned to control it because that would be a lie but I have learned to reign it in so to speak I have been able to tune out the other voices and focus in on one and I'm able to know what voice belongs to what body. The NYIA is a private school for people who are gifted in the arts region ranging from musical abilities singing instruments to dancing to physical art painters sculptors every thing you could think of . The school is ran by a family of artist the Fortescue's a French family the immigrated here 10 and a half years ago I was to meet the Dean of the school Xavier Fortescue apparently him and his wife Celestine' took in his sister 3 boys and her best friends 2 daughters when they were very young the two couples had died in a car crash together when they the oldest was just 4 years old. I came to a halt while teenagers from the age of about 13 to some who looked about 18 or 19 a beautiful red brick building with ivy climbing all the way up the building before it didn't really look like a school.


	2. NeW pEoPlE

I started forward again through the doors into a warm and inviting entryway that looked more like the lobby to a upscale hotel then a school a beautiful woman sat at the long wooden desk behind a wall of glass. I approached the door and pulled it open she stopped typing at her computer and looked up and I was dazzled by her beauty and the flustered look on her face she was other worldly flawless creamy white skin huge dark blue eyes and loosely curled long black hair " Hello ,"she sais breathlessly with the lightest French accent that took me back, "Can I help you?" I smiled hesitatively "yes I replied I'm Coralline De'Chantal I'm a new student I was told I should report to the front office" my accent was even a little bit lighter then hers but she heard it and smiled at me I almost stumbled back from the radiance of that smile " Oh vous sont de la France j'entends votre accent ?" I replied "Oui je suis agréable pour vous rencontrer" "I'm sorry" she said " I'm Ileana Fortescue , teachers aid, student and right now the receptionist" I laugh with her "Yes Dean Fortescue said we had a new arrival arriving today let me just see if he's ready for you if you wait here please.." I sat down on a surprisingly comfortable blue with silver striped couch and momentarily stood back up when Ileana came back into the room and said "If you'll just follow me" I followed her into a comfortable looking office with pictures all over it, a huge desk with several chairs in front of it but the man behind the desk if it was possible for a man to be just as beautiful as Ileana it was this man silky black hair with a slight wave to it and highly arched slashing brows underneath which were startlingly green eyes surrounded by thick black lashes a perfect nose and a wide mouth all perfectly proportioned . This was Xavier Fortescue when I heard the name Xavier and the fact that he was the head of a school I immediately pictured a older bald man in a wheelchair. What can I say. My eyebrows drew together I just realized that I couldn't hear the inner thoughts of either of these people oh, well I must not be able to pick up their voice from the din I said to myself. Xavier glanced at Ileana with a question in his eyes she nodded and said to him " Uncle Xavier this is our new student Coralline De'Chantal" she turned to me an said pleasantly " have a great first day if you need anything at all look for me!" she nods to me and her uncle and closed the door " Well Coralline how are you feeling about the school so far?" I didn't saysecond and then replied "The little I have seen so far seems nice" "very beautiful" I added "well I'm glad for that I have your record and portfolio here Coralline and is very impressive very impressive indeed I also have your personal history and I wanted to say that I'm already very sympathetic towards your plight" "Its Saturday so you of course wont be starting until Monday at 8:00 am until then you can just get settled into your room I hope you find it comfortable now lets have you take a look at your schedule and you tell me if you have any questions." I scanned my classes and found them in order and told him as much. Well lets see you are a painter, you draw, and you sing and play the piano with very apparent skill I actually was just listening to your audition tape and you are very unique in the fact that you can play with great speed and still maintain great precision and skill not many people are able to do that you play quite beautifully" "thank you very much" I said and smiled it was one of the things I was actually fairly confident about he continued "And your voice is wonderful though you are slightly timid about it, it seems to me I wonder hmm." he said seemingly more to him then me "Well let discuss your classes and how we are going to strengthen your talent now you need a PHYS ED credit and we are putting you into a remedial dance for that, who is taught by my niece Ileana who you of course just met I think you will find it enjoyable" He smiled and lt looked like he actually meant that "next class is duets class where you will be paired with another student who plays a instrument and you and that person will learn how to play and compliment each others musical styling's the class after that is voice lessons there are actually _6_ teachers in this class we have this many because several of them will be working with you and your class mates together as a group the other teachers will work on duets and singles styles I really think you are going to profit from the teachers in this class they are some off the best In their particular specialty um lets see what next ahh yes I believe you need a history credit and I see we have you signed up for The effect of music throughout history which I have personally audited that class and it is really quite interesting I believe next you have musical composition which is pretty self explanatory then comes I believe creative writing which is of course for the English credit you need next will be your portrait class this is relatively new actually and quite interesting really and in your application you sent in several beautiful portrait pieces well in this class we have models one a week and their not run of the mill models we already have a lot set up and the models chosen all have very interesting faces which are all the more fun to draw of course and then we have the painting class for lack of a better title it is a class where you will study different types of paints different techniques um lets see some art history that sort of thing it covers such a wide range really so those are your classes do you have any questions comments concerns after I have described them?" I smile brightly and say "Um I cant think of any right now they all sound like really great classes!" "Well I'm really glad your happy about it if you wan to discuss these classes we have you in here just come here and ask the receptionist to talk to me im usually readily available for student I of course teach some classes you have 1 or 2 of mine I believe so please feel free to ask anything anytime" he gave me a smile as he with all the courtesy of some charming old world gentlemen helped me out of my chair (no I never knew how much I needed help getting out of a chair) and led me to the door as he gave me directions to my room and all the papers seem to suddenly appear in my hands.


	3. A first glimpse of love

And so I stepped out of the office and I made my way to my room. I arrived at my room I looked around and flopped onto the fairly comfy bed and laid there with my hands behind my head and looked around the room it wasn't as sterile and ugly as I thought it would be the walls were a soft gray and there were some beautiful prints hanging on the walls and some light airy white curtains letting in the precious light that artists need to do their work. I sat up and right ahead of me was a nice antique vanity with a large mirror and I studied myself in the mirror I have always been told that I was extraordinarily beautiful I never believed them though just trying to make an insecure unfortunate girl feel better about herself waist length curling dark brown hair almost translucently pale skin too large green eyes outlined in lashes that look fake a too delicate looking nose and a mouth that was too plump and too pink only about 5.2'' tall and that was being hopeful a body that was at odds with each other, rather thin yet with deep curves and a tiny waist I sat up grabbed a brush and tugged through my hair and grabbed my purse and decided to head to the cafeteria I had noticed on my way to the room to get a bite to eat. I realized that besides a cafeteria it was also a lounge area and there were plenty of students sitting around. I grabbed a tray and got into line and picked up a dish of mixed fruit a yogurt and a juice and walked down to the cashiers and handed the woman the amount she named. I headed for the nearest empty table I could see and sat down trying to keep down the rush of voices I sat down and looked up and immediately was transfixed the most alarmingly beautiful man I have ever seen shining black hair falling in his eyes and the most startlingly blue eyes ever dark blue with a dark gray ring around them pale pale skin and very neat slashing dark eyebrows, he was tall you could tell even though he was slouched down far in his seat. His eyes bore into mine transfixing me and intoxicating me in an instant his eyebrows drew together and then rose a fraction in unison as if asking a question. He shook his head as If clearing it and looked down. I did the same but looked up from under my eyelashes and glanced at the people around him it was Ileana to his immediate right she caught my eye and gave me a little smile and then leaned over and whispered into the perfects mans ear. I looked up and there were 2 more extraordinary looking young men sitting around him one with light brown hair and silver eyes tall and thin with a wide mouth and also very pale the other was very tall wide shouldered with dark brown hair and extraordinarily enough violet eyes! And one other girl to Ileana's left was beautiful beyond comparison like really should be a models extremely light almost silver hair and ice blue eyes with dark blue rimming them surrounding the startlingly beautiful eyes are the thickest longest eyelashes imaginable. 'They must be the most exceptionally gorgeous people I have ever seen ' I thought to myself . Him though he is perfection personified if there is such a thing. Oh my god Him though he is perfection personified if there is such a thing. Oh my god he's getting up there goes the view. He's…coming…over…here…..' " How do you do I noticed you were sitting here by yourself and I did not recognize you so you must be new my name is Amadio Fortescue welcome to NYIA" Starring into the eyes of an angel the seconds that were dropping away seemed like hours and I was hooked. "Um….hello…um…thank…you..uhh my name is Coralline De'Chantal very nice to meet you Amadio" His name on my lips perfection.. it fit so well.

He sat down and leaned forward and stared into my eyes and softly told me "Coralline a beautiful name do you know how extraordinarily beautiful you are" He was so close to me only 3 or 4 inches separated us as he had said my name he breathed out almost like a sigh and I breathed in a breath at the same instant and in that instant my eyes flickered shut and I was high off of the very breath within him I almost passed out I was so dizzy from him. It was an eternity before I opened my eyes 10 times that long before either of us said anything. I concentrated very hard and I realized this was the third person today who I hadn't been able to _hear;_ Ileana Fortescue , Xavier Fortescue , and Amadio Fortescue I concentrated harder and I heard a slight whispering but I was unable to distinguish any words… "Um thank you very much you are too kind" "I can tell you do not believe me but it is true you are exceptional beyond words" I looked down and slowly looked back up and blushed furiously "So what is it that you do" Amadio asked "do?" I said "umm…?" I questioned "well this is a school of the arts what do you do?" I blushed yet again "Oh I'm just uhh I draw and paint I um sing and play the piano also…" I trailed off and then started "um what do you do? Or are you just here because of your family…?" embarrassed I looked down wishing I could pull the words back in they sounded rather callous to her now. " he chuckled and stared at me until I met his gaze once again "no I'm not just here for them I paint sculpt and play the violin" It was only then that I noticed he was holding a pad of paper and a pencil and his hands! They were sketching at a incredible speed or at least I thought they were almost a blur really but as he saw me noticing him his hand slowed I wanted to ask him what it was that he was drawing but I knew I wouldn't " I Sighed and he tensed his eyelids lowered and his eyes seemed to darken he suddenly was sitting on the edge of his seat his eyes widened and he said suddenly "I'm sorry but I just realized there's some place I need to be" his eyes flickered towards the clock mounted on the wall " it was wonderful to meet you Coralline I will be seeing you" his eyes so intense he grasped her hand lightly and ever so carefully it seemed and leaned over it and all the while staring directly into her eyes lowered his beautiful lips to her hand and it tingled as skin met skin she felt the lightest pinching sensation where his lips were at, not painful at all just there and then he bowed slightly to her and said "au revoir"

And I replied "et au revoir à vous aussi" one second he was there and the next second I was wondering If I had been in a dream. I looked down at my lunch after searching the cafeteria with my eyes and saw that he had left what it was he had been so rapidement been sketching and studied the drawing was amazing and incredibly detailed for the short amount of time that he had been drawing it a sketch of herself staring intently from the paper all in charcoal of course but her eyes were burning with an intensity that she didn't know she could express herself let alone in a quick sketch one eyebrow was slightly arched upward as I I had just made a statement firmly believed in and was daring him to disagree my lips just as pouty as they always had been did not look as extreme as I have always seen them as before such talent he had inside of him and yet so beautiful and so articulate I didn't know they even made them like that. I clutched it in my hand picked up my tray and put it into the nearest trash receptacle and rapidly made it back to my room and threw myself down onto my bed and immediately fell into a sleep full of dreams about Amadio


	4. Amadio's Emotions

" Amadio..Amadio what's the matter? Why did you just leave like that ? What did Coralline say?" Ileana's face so close to mine calmed me down I did not understand what had happened to myself why I had had such a strong reaction to one young humans girls presence like I had never done before but one simple look from her had sent my mind spiraling downwards it is a miracle that I had made it out of there before I did something to ruin it all and done exactly what his instincts had told him to do take this beautiful girl and lean her head back ever so slightly to expose the exquisite paleness of her beautiful neck put my lips to that wonderful heartbeat I had seen jumping right there seconds after I had seen her and breath in that exquisite smell of her and then drink as if from a fountain that blood I already knew would be like some sort of wonderful elixir to take me to places far off and naught thought of, but something held me back because as much as I wanted to drink from this beautiful goddess I knew I would rather spend time with her and finding out anything and everything I could about her it has always been said that vampire were able to dazzle and bend the impressionable minds of mortals but this is the first time in my hundred odd years that I have looked into a mere humans eyes and knew I would do anything this exquisitely pale little woman asked be it may anything horrific . My head had been clouded the second I caught the scent of her and almost totally fogged over when she had sighed and that wonderful perfume that was _her _had invaded his normally completely astute senses but being outside and breathing in the fresh albeit as fresh as New York could be and my head was clearing I shook it a little bit just to clear it more so and answered Ileana's insistent questions " who is she Ileana who was that girl" I demanded as out of breath as a person who didn't need to breath could be "she is a new student Coralline De'Chantal I read her file she just got in this morning and spoke with Uncle Xavier why? What is it that she said to get you so riled up? You sped right out of there after you talked to her!" She questioned and I replied " I don't know she didn't _say_ anything in particular at all to get me so on edge it was just her she threw me off she smelled so alluring I wanted to throw her down on that table right then and there I could barely hold myself back from doing exactly that tell me, What was in her file? Who is she? where is she from?" " Well you already know her name, and she is obviously originally from France her family was immigrating here on a ship when she was 6 years old, on the voyage over her whole family, her mother, father, older sister and brother all died from an outbreak of influenza on the ship, amazingly enough she survived the entire epidemic and being without barely any food the entire time from when her family died till the ship docked she was immediately put into foster care and she has been there ever since she has lived in New York mainly and a couple of the burbs' surrounding us she is a very good student and an artist in most senses of the word she is actually quite a girl and to think she made such a remarkable impression on our Amadio " she tried to but didn't contain a little giggle. I glared at her and she just rolled her eyes and looked at the other's, my family, Gabriel with his light brown hair had an arm protectively around Ileana how funny as If I would hurt Illi' I love her I wouldn't hurt her if she did something 100 times as bad as teasing me but that would be love for you, and Pierre-Louis so intense his eyes were as he gazed down at his petit amanti Celia-Élise like a tiny little fairy queen she was and such a contrast to Pierre-Louis Him being so tall and broad shoulder with the dark and intensely dark violet eyes smoldering down on her and her look back up into his gaze her ice blue eyes practically make steam with their combination. "Lets just go up to the rooms I cant be around all these _people_ I cant take all there scents around me" I muttered and we all walked back inside together and over to the elevator where I typed in the code that was next to the call button the elevator went straight up to the top 3 floors, the families home no one could get up there unless they knew the code and know one knew the code besides the family. The walked into the elevator and waited the few seconds the super fast elevator took to get to the sixth floor and 1st of the family floors walking in there and looking around he realized how lucky he was that Xavier had tooken him in to his home just look at this place high ceiling and a beautiful crystal chandelier hang down casting a soft golden glow over everything the golden wood floor softened by a hand woven Italian rug a set of Irish Chippendale side tables on either side of a long deep couch with cashmere throw tossed over them and two early Victorian chair flanking either side and a Queen Anne daybed who actually commissioned it to be done in 1704 the wall was covered in paintings and pictures covered the walls . I sat down on the daybed and laid back as Pierre-Louis and Celia-Élise

Sat down together on the long couch and Gabriel sat down on a chair and Ileana hopped up onto his lap with the grace of which only a ballerina which Ileana was of course. She perked up and said "So really what is happening petit frère?" "What is it about this Coralline that has you in this tizzy" "Tizzy? I am not in any such thing! I am a man and men do not get into tizzy's?" …"Pffft!"snorted the laughing Ileana and Celia-Élise rolled her eyes. "Okay so really what is with the tizzy?" "It's just her you know just so incredibly beautiful she was so innocent and frail looking I just feel this incredible urge to I don't know protect her as idiotic as that sounds after extolling upon the incredible allure of her blood." I grinned sarcastically Celia- Élise spoke up and her melodic voice surprised me still after all these years of hearing it for such a delicate looking girl she had this strong melodic resonance. "Do you think you will be able to behave normally around her, ? Ileana sais that you have almost everyone of your classes together" She bit her lip and scrunched her eyebrows together and looked up at me "Who are you talking about Celia-Élise?" said Celestine our "Aunt" was extraordinarily beautiful short and petite with a waist I could span with my hands skin like a perfect pearl, long curling red hair to just above her waist cerulean blue eyes rimmed with pitch black eyelashes a tiny curved up little nose and a mouth just like a rosebud just as red and in complete bloom wide and smiling with high arching red brows that framed her face off perfectly. She was like a mother to all of them so caring. "Oh we are just talking about this new girl who Amadio is in lovvvee with. She giggled and so did Ileana if you didn't know that they were not related and they really were not teenage girls they could sure fool you. "Oh yes I'm so excited about Coralline? That's who your talking about I'm assuming she's the only new arrival who was scheduled to arrive today she is so so talented drawing, painting, and singing and the piano if my memory is correct yes?" She asked. Ileana buried her face in Gabriel shoulder trying to smother the laugh that she was struggling not to let out but couldn't hold back and it burst forth and bubbled out as she held on to her sides it was like it was contagious all of them began to laugh one at a time Gabriel with a low chuckle sounding first then Pierre-Louis with a low grumble of a laugh that sounded like it started deep in his stomach then Celia-Élise's composure broke last of all's as she laughed from the bottom of her toes it seemed as Celestine looked around at the all with a puzzled look on her face and finally looked to me with a question on her face I rolled my eyes and shrugged. Ileana in turn was the first to regain her composure and began to explain to Celestine who sat down and begin to smile as Illi got further into the explanation an then she seemed to put a stern face on and turned to the other and said "Now you stop this making fun of Amadio" and then the porcelain veneer cracked and a little laugh escaped from behind her hands held close to her mouth an then pulled it back together and said in a rush oh Amadio I knew you would find someone eventually I just knew you wouldn't spend forever by yourself I'm so happy for you!!"

"Wha-wha-what are you talking about she is human I am not that would not work in any way." "Well how do see this working out then" Burst out Ileana "What do you mean Ileana there's nothing to be done, nothing can become of these misleading feelings I certainly wont be acting on them" I replied heatedly Ileana started to reply but Celestine interrupted and spoke up "But you said you knew you said you were drawn to her! Don't you realize what this is? You love her Amadio!" "I know I love her cant you see that that's why nothing will become of it!" "I have to leave I'll be back in a couple of days I need to clear my head" " Wait you cant leave school begins on Monday there are so many things we need you to help with most of the teachers wont be here until Monday night "

"I know and I'm sorry but if I don't get away for a while I might do something I will end up regretting."


	5. Dazed in dreamland

This is_ Celestinei De'Chantal you know you saw Amadio talking to her earlier" They both looked at each other and then grinned at me stepped forward and grasped my hand and I almost gasped at the feel of her hands and I realized that every single person she had come in to physical contact with today skin had been unnaturally cold but then again they had all been extraordinarily beautiful lately also I smiled back as she began to say "Hello coralline I have heard about you of course from Ileana she tell me you sing and play the piano?" "I do play the piano and sing you have a wonderful voice yourself "I complemented and she smiled warmly "Thank you so much!, Pierre-Louis "She gestured at the tall broad man beside her I looked up at him and could not help but smile he had a wide easy grin on his face and said to me "Welcome Coralline Uncle Xavier has let me and Celia-Élise have actually heard your audition tapes you have wonderfully clear voice very lovely." He stated this so smoothly but I had no choice but to smile at him and believe he honestly liked my voice this was the type of person he was right from the beginning he wrapped his arm around Celia-Élise's waist and pulled her to him and asked "Would you like to play something for us maybe sing anything you are comfortable with" I draw in a breath quickly and say "Well I haven't done any exercises for my voice today so ill just play a bit of piano trio number 2 in e minor by Camille Saint Saens shall I ?" "Oh that would be lovely Coralline I absolutely adore Camille Saint Saens I never here anyone playing that." I got to the piano a beautiful black baby grand affair and I begin to play as I get into the song I begin to drift off and at the end of the song I'm surprised cause I had just planned on doing a small part of course I had done it at a beat or 2 faster then it was written because that is the way I like to do to some songs including this piece I turn around and smile and get up and take a bit more then a little bit of a self mocking bow but the other had stopped and all three of there mouths were slightly agape "That was absolutely…" Ileana began but I said quickly " I know I'm not as good as I sound on the tape but that was because I had practiced tat particular" Wait wait wait I was in no way saying you were any less good then before on the tape if anything your much much better then on the tape I also heard the tape after I heard what Uncle Xavi said about you being so exceptional I was curious on the tape yes you were very good but you were almost I don't want to say mechanical cause that's not really it but it is like someone sat you down and was like listen Coralline you must play this song exactly as it is written do not adjust it do it like this this this it is like they restrained you, you would not tell a runner you must run like this you must come down on this foot blah blah blah right you would let them do what they do best now just now you played from le coeur the heart. You have this wonderful wild beauty to your music like you were the original composer who was so passionate about it because they were the ones who were writing it do you understand ?" She looked at me enquiringly as I to make sure that I understood and believe what she was saying Celia-Élise spoke up and said "You are incredibly talented Coralline your playing is completely uninhibited and incredibly beautiful I wonder.. How many years have you been playing?" she asked "Oh since I was actually 5 or so I believe when I first took a lesson" I replied I was still in shock that they thought I had such talent And then Pierre-Louis chimed in and said "really you do have quite an incredible skill so everything it encompasses what you want to hear quite beautiful really" "Thank you so much you all are to kind really" I smiled as color permeated my face in a delicate pink blush and they all three laughed at her display of modesty "it is nothing Coralline it is the truth no need to thank us" Replied Celia-Élise with a wide smile and Ileana spoke up to say well we really should continue with this little tour we are on so I will see you two later!" " __Yes very good to meet you both and thank you again" They both said goodbye also and me and Ileana was pulling me out and saying really you are great next class here you is ahh the dreaded history class no this isnot actually as bad as it sounds Musical History um the teacher is Miss. Russo yes she a nice teacher she young somewhere in the 20's I think and she seems to actually care about the subject so she gives some actually stimulating lectures I hear I have never had her anyways this is her room we look inside and there is a young woman sitting at the desk with honey blonde hair smoothed back into a chignon pretty honest turquoise eyes sat behind wire rimmed glasses sat atop a small nose with a light sprinkling of very light freckles _

_She was sitting cross legged in the chair her long legs wrapped in soft soft denim with a simple white button up and pair of black pumps on the floor beneath her there was a comfy looking red cashmere sweater tossed across the desk and a soft gray colored classic trench on the back o the chair she had a pencil in between her teach as she typed furtively on the computer she noticed us then since we were a few feet away now she jumped up with a big smile on her bronze cheeks she reminded me of a nut it was funny she was pretty with her honey colored hair and she was tan which I have always envied being as pale as I am but she was most likely Italian with a name like that she looked very young I had friends who looked older then hers I later found out she was only 21 she had graduated from high school early and immediately went to college having just graduated she had been really excited to teach here she _

_Said to her "Hello Ileana and who is this young lady?" She smiled at me and Ileana replied this is Coralline De'Chantel I believe Ms. Carter Dean Fortescue's new receptionist sent over her file I believe yes?" "Ahh you are Miss. De'Chantal I see well very nice to meet you I am Adelina Russo nice to meet you can cal me Adelina or Addie we are very informal in my classroom I smiled as I looked down quickly at her bare feet she followed my gaze and smiled even wider still and said "as you can already see" I laughed and said to her "Very nice to meet you to" and smiled widely at her she said then I am really glad you dropped by I actually wanted you to fill out this little quiz just to see where your at and what kind of learner you are its only like 7 or 8 questions how about it? She asked I inwardly groaned but sat down at one of the desk and went over the questions quickly they were fairly straight forward Ileana and Adelina were talking about something so I took a moment to look around the room it was a nice sized room very high ceilings walls painted a light cheery yellow 2 huge windows with white lace curtains it was decorated all over with beautiful color prints mostly of flowers there where beautiful jars and vases with flowers in them instead of desks there where roundtables with comfy looking armchairs, the floor had a really thick light green carpet they noticed I was done now and Adelina said to me "thank you so much and took the test from me and Ileana said to her "well we should really continue on our little tour" I smiled and waved at her as we left the room she called "very nice to meet you!" we moved on and she said "well next is what creative writing?" I nodded and we went on through the room and on to portraits which she told me on the way that Her uncle would be teaching the class wow amazing how does this family have such incredible talents it really was not fair on top of the beautifulness and last of all painting as we walked in Ileana casually said that her Aunt Celestine would be teaching it and sitting at the front of class was a most beautiful woman milk white skin and red hair and flashing eyes her hair in a cloud of soft curls sitting with her feet tucked under her thin legs encased in soft grey suede pants tight against the skin and a looses white tunic with a thin grey belt cinching a tiny waist she bit her lip which was painted with deep red lips her eyes flashed and she looked up at us as her eyes traveled so did mine to the amazing piece that she was painting a green forest with bits of speckled light shining through to the ground a beautiful stream looking as if it was frozen in time it was so realistic and sitting bye the stream with her fingers trailing in the water was a beautiful little girl with deep red hair in long soft curls and flashing bright green eyes the girl was like a little angel with a faerie like beauty about her my heart seemed to pull at the sight of it I looked up and her eyes caught and held mine "ah hello Ileana Coralline" she said my name and I did not think twice about her knowing it. I smiled instantly and grasped her cold finger as she looked right in to my eyes and smiled I said "hello Mrs. Fortescue nice to meet you" She smiled at Ileana and told me in a lilting voice "oh please don't call me Mrs. Fortescue, Celestine is fine " I smiled a little and looked through my eyelashes hesitantly and she smiled widely at me and I said "okay" quietly she laughed silkily and said to me "so you are going to be in my painting course yes?" I nodded quickly and she went on "well I'm excited to have you, you have a wonderful raw talent from what I have seen in your portfolio" I couldn't take my eyes off of the wonderful painting it was like I was in the met or some other amazing art museum , it was a wonderful depiction of a touching scene and I finally looked at her face again her eyes caught mine an I smiled widely as did she I then realized that her lips no her whole face had not one bit of make-up on it, it was naturally radiant her eyelashes long and upon closer inspection a dark red shades darker then her hair were thick as any celebrity wearing false lashes. She was radiant. I was complexly at ease._


	6. Things for you to know

Author's Note!

So I have gotten 19 hits and one review but the review was just a BURNER. Apparently the fact that on the ride from my computer to my story in some parts became one solid continuous paragraph is a HUGE deal. Seriously if all you can say about my story is that its not separated into paragraphs please don't review ! Maybe you didn't know this is a community for writers who want their peers to review their actual work not the constitution of paragraphs so swiftdragonfly thanks for trying bring me down and you know what?, I don't even honestly care if I'm not doing proper paragraphs I'm taking Advanced placement creative writing and have been published in the book UNDEFINED a WALC creative writing project and apparently the logistics of my writing Is fine with them I honestly DO want opinions **any opinions about my writing but please make it about the actual story not my misuse of proper grammer . So please review even If it's to say your story is slightly spastic or your making twists and turns in the story that don't match up or make sense**

**!! Seriously please review, any of my friends or family who read my stuff say it is great and all that and my teacher says its great too but again are teachers not told to encourage their students aspirations? So do it! Review to your little hearts content !**

**Smooches Cynthia**


	7. a lovely spell

I was so frustrated as Ileana chatted away I listened with a half a ear as I mixed several shades of green trying to create a specific shade but unable to create it. After we had talked for a few minutes about her painting classes, everything we had gravitated toward the easels and paints and she asked me if I would like to work on something so she could get a sense of how I painted. I couldn't concentrate though Amadio's face kept flashing before my eyes he had captured my mind as soon as I had met him I felt this strange pull in my chest I hadn't ever felt it before and it scared me . Over the years all the moving all the new family's I had shut down a little bit but as soon a I came here there was something that I sensed but not in the way that I actually know things that people are thinking but I never felt that I belonged as cliché as that sounds to me in my own head .

I realized it was more than a instant attraction to Amadio that was different from every other place I had been but everyone in his family they all seemed different they were not like other people I had met I can tell already that other people felt slightly repelled by their perfection they seemed perfect so beautiful I felt slightly intoxicated in their presence and like a stupid moth drawn to the beautiful flame I was already being pulled like a magnet to the Fortescue family bound to fail to even compare myself to the pale angels they seem to be. "Bella…Bella? Hello Bella you still on planet earth? " Oh sorry I was just thinking sorry!" I blushed as if they could here my thoughts and looked down .

Ileana POV

I heard Coralline's thoughts as did Celestine and as the blush filled the embarrassed Coralline we both straightened up instinctively though we both could and would resist we both experienced a tiny reaction of what Amadio must have felt though we both had noticed her scent but as the blood flooded her face we both looked at each other for a split second not long enough for a mortal to noticed but enough to realize we had noticed the same thing this was no normal mortal before us at least none like any we have ever encountered before the scent of a vampire is distinct as is the scent of a mortal but the scent of her blood was indescribable mortal yes but there was something else there I wouldn't even be able to guess even, we both stored the information and looked back down as coralline 's head came back up.

Coralline POV

They were not staring at me after my little brain session and I was relieved as Ileana's head came up and she smiled and asked "Well what do you want to do now you don't seem to be making a lot of progress right now oh my god I have a great idea!!" She bounced up and down excitedly eye wide and sparkling and Celestine laughed under breath as if she was in on a inside joke As I grinned with a eyebrow raised waiting for the great idea she rushed her answer "well we have this thing its called the NSF newstudentfund and its this great thing that gives a new student at the school a credit card to buy all the extra things they need and our other new students well there not that great" "Ileana!!" intoned angrily Celestine but Ileana just kept going "ya and there's this thing I was planning on going on tonight its called a Designer club and its this new thing that it takes place in this club and what you do is listen to music go around and look at the clothes that designers bring in for auction people dance its like a party with shopping combined!!" She was so excited that I could hardly muster up the ardor to refuse especially since I love clothes and usually do not have as much money to get them but I was not about to take some charity because the they felt sorry for the poor little orphan girl. "I don't need you to give me money " I said it coming out much more snappish then I had intended "Its not, I swear! Why would we just randomly give you money its really a fund we have and keep we can go to the office and you can see all the paper work and everything really I would not do that to you honestly .Why would I? It makes know sense at all" I looked directly into her eyes and what saw there looked like complete honesty and I decided I would trust her . "Allright Ill do it !" "Yes! Score one for team Ileana!!"

She jumped up and started dancing around crazily tiny fists punching the air me and Celestine burst out laughing hers a delicate tinkling sound. Ileana said that we should go get changed as we said goodnight to Celestine she explained that we had to dress up we were going to a club you understand wear something bold you will look great I will change and meet you here when I'm done then we can leave she told me and I looked around and realized that amazingly enough that we were back at my room I smiled at her hesitantly as she skipped away I opened my door.

I went and looked inside of the armoire and noticed a dress I had got from old navy on a whim even though I had absolutely no where to wear it the dress was simple but like she had called for bold it was a mini dress and it was of a subdued gold color with metallic thread run throughout it making the whole affair glisten as if made out of the color it was and the finishing touch that made it what it was , was a 4 inch band of gold sequences around the collar of the neck "hmm" I pondered out loud and looked to the to the bottom of the armor and was satisfied to see the shoes I was looking for a wedge heel covered in a metallic gold lame fabric which tied up around the ankle grabbing them and running to the vanity I looked at my face and decided to go all the way with the gold theme opening my small make up bag up I grabbed a transparent gold shimmer powder and opened it and lightly took hold of the applicator knowing that it would get all over my face if I was even just slightly shaky but I being me of course breathed heavily out of my nose at the exactly wrong moment and as if in slow motion the dust landed all over my face and knowing it wouldn't do much good I grabbed a tissue and wiped a little off my face but it still covered my face in a sparkly sheen I took the applicator back up and swiped a thicker layer onto my lids and grabbed my mascara and swiped just a small bit on to them just enough to make them black cause they were to thick already. I looked at all of the lip glosses and picked a light pink one and took my hair down from the ponytail that it had migrated to during the process of the tour and shook it out curls cascading down in a waterfall of hair I then put on my dress and pulled on my shoes and at almost exactly the same moment Ileana was at the door. I was licking my hair back at the same time as opening the door and I saw her standing there and my self esteem immediately dropped to the floor she was flawless in a teal dress that barely covered the essentials and 6 inch spike heels in the same teal silk as the dress with nothing covering her legs they were perfect in all their marble flawlessness. It did not help that she appeared to be wearing no makeup but still had the silver glow of what I was sure what must be an angel her hair of course fell into place perfectly. But it was alright because she flashed a huge smile at me and I knew she was not at all like all the other perfect plastic girls out there.

d


End file.
